


Bonus Tracks

by NykoKaamos



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, 旧文补档雷到不负责
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 只是三个旧的、用别的号发的、粗制滥造无剧情的故事。然后刚才发现那个号登不上，似乎被封了？我明明没有开车。所以在这儿存一下。





	Bonus Tracks

**Author's Note:**

> 只是三个旧的、用别的号发的、粗制滥造无剧情的故事。  
> 然后刚才发现那个号登不上，似乎被封了？我明明没有开车。  
> 所以在这儿存一下。

**I 滴眼液**  
  
  
#现实向  
#糟糕的  
  
  
在异国时，估计是对周围的一切都觉得无归属感，只能把目光投给熟悉的人——宋闵浩这么解释自己在神户的时候为何一直盯着南太铉。  
烦死了，南太铉想，已经被盯了一整天了。  
只要没有摄影机存在的场合，宋闵浩的目光必定朝他投来。不不不，有摄影机时也会这么做，比如说，在舞台上时。  
说真的，虽然听起来很甜蜜，但还是让人有些不满，毕竟被人整天盯着的感觉还是有些奇怪。  
  
“哥，你眼睛累不累，盯了一整天了。”南太铉刚走出浴室，就立刻捕捉到宋闵浩的目光。  
“当然累啦。”宋闵浩滚出被窝，摸了摸床头，“所以现在需要滴眼药水。”  
可是怎么都摸不到眼药水，不知道丢哪儿了。  
“呃，在桌子上。”南太铉拿过眼药水，走到宋闵浩的床边。  
接过物品，宋闵浩道谢，睁大双眼，双指用力，液体滴落。  
“只有在滴眼药水闭眼时，才能做到你在我身旁而不睁眼看着你。”他闭着眼说。  
好了，宋闵浩的情话又要上线了。在更多的句子出来之前，让南太铉害羞之前，最好先溜走。南太铉这么想。  
“那你就……继续闭眼好了，正好到睡眠时间，我关灯……”  
南太铉摸到床头的床头灯开关，瞬间熄灭了室内的光亮。  
他转身，即将迈出离开的步子，却被床上的人圈住手腕。  
南太铉回头，对上宋闵浩的双眸。  
“……又干嘛？”他问  
“滴了眼药水怎么能立刻睡觉呢。”  
宋闵浩扯过南太铉，让对方扑倒在床上——准确的，宋闵浩身上。  
“滴眼药水，明明是为了在关灯之后将你看清。”他说。  
  
湿透的头发。  
皱着的眉头。  
嫣红的双颊。  
微张的嘴部。  
滚动的喉结。  
抬起的腰部。  
紧绷的腹部。  
翘起的臀部。  
紧握床单的双手。  
喷射液体的它。  
都要看清。  
  
他轻扯，对方的浴袍腰带滑落。  
  
——————————  
  
  
 **II 上当**  
  
  
#关于写中文  
#现实向  
#糟糕的  
  
  
自己或许有“上当了”的特质，宋闵浩想。   
感觉总落入南太铉设下的圈套，尤其是。   
  
看到南太铉的更新，他扯一扯对方的衣袖，说：“太铉，教我写我的中文名。”  
“你不是会写的么？之前。”  
“隔了一段时间没写，忘了嘛。”  
  
宋闵浩不明白，为什么说要练写名字，南太铉却搬出硫酸纸，还给钢笔换墨水，换为鲶鱼的乔治亚桃红。  
“我只是练写名字而已，干嘛要这样……”   
“好看点。”  
字写得不好的话，也不会好看吧，宋闵浩想。  
他揉了揉南太铉的头发，又想，南太铉无论做什么事都追求各细节体现美，所以也没什么奇怪的。  
  
记性不差，记得自己的中文名好像没有这么长的。  
“你确定没有弄错我的中文名吗？”写到第四个字，宋闵浩第三次提出这个问题。  
“没错，没错。”南太铉挥手说，“照着草稿，你继续。”  
虽还是在怀疑，但睹到南太铉满脸的纯真，宋闵浩还是选择低头继续练习。  
“在末尾画个爱心。”  
“啊，为什么？”  
“嗯，只是觉得好看，配这个墨水很好看。”  
  
杰作完成，南太铉打哈欠，说他的任务完成，要先回房间睡觉。  
宋闵浩将硫酸纸从正反面查看，觉得自己的中文写得还不错。于是他有点小得意地，想把作品放到ins上。  
拍摄，编辑。  
在摁下“发送”前，他决定还是核实硫酸纸上的字是否是自己的名字——毕竟被南太铉捉弄的次数有点多。  
打开一个app，拍摄、扫描，结果显示，翻译——  
“我喜欢太铉呀，很喜欢，很喜欢。”  
噢，还有末尾那粉红色的爱心。  
又一次上了南太铉的当。  
  
宋闵浩打开南太铉的房门。  
“喂喂喂，南太铉，居然糊弄我……我差点就把它发到网上去了。如果这么做，后果很严重啊。”  
杰作制造者悠闲地靠在床头，说：“我们也该公开了。”  
“哪有那么容易。”  
“只要互相喜欢，就可以公开，在乎其他的那么多干什么。难道说，闵浩你没有那么喜欢我？”  
“当然不是……很喜欢、很喜欢你。”  
“噢，谢谢告白。”  
让宋闵浩道出告白，这又是一个圈套吗？或许是，宋闵浩认为。  
“怎么又给我设圈套……我可不开心了，南太铉。”  
“那就惩罚我吧，作为补偿。”  
“怎么惩罚？要求你一周不听Nirvana、三天不吃肉、两天不更新，这样的吗？”  
南太铉摇头。  
他从床上走下，来到宋闵浩身前。  
在对方一头雾水时，他开始解开衣扣。  
“我说，就算是惩罚，也有情趣的方式可供选择。”  
句号落下后他的被自己舔湿的唇立刻覆在宋闵浩的上方，不等太久，宋闵浩将南太铉推倒在床上，附身继续接吻。  
他突然想起了什么，停下，问：“惩罚是不是又是一个圈套？嗯，引上床的圈套。”  
“大多数时候，你还是聪明的。”南太铉回答。  
噢，又一次上当。  
在宋闵浩再次露出不快的神色前，南太铉赶紧用亲吻将对方拉回到他们正在进行的事儿中。  
  
“不要因为上当了所以不高兴……”  
“不是，只是觉得在你面前我总变得傻傻的。”  
“他们总说，热恋中的人都傻乎乎的。”  
“所以我真的很喜欢、很喜欢你啊，太铉。”  
  
  
——————————  
  
  
 **III 好烦**  
  
  
#南是厨师 宋是漫画师  
#无逻辑  
  
  
房东，正好是隔壁的同居人，这是南太铉近期烦恼的。  
  
“我想吃夜宵。”  
“下楼去便利店。”  
“想吃你做的，南厨师。”  
“拜托，我不是你的私人厨师。而且你之前还嫌弃我做的不和你的……”  
没等南太铉说完，宋闵浩便从身后奉上熊抱：“我好饿啊，刚画完分镜，你就同情我一下。”  
“不要随便抱来抱去好么？……”他从双臂中挣脱，“我去弄夜宵就是了。”  
记得宋闵浩明明有说过，他不爱夜宵。可不知从哪日开始，他开始每晚缠着南太铉要求对方做夜宵。  
超级烦，可是又不想拒绝。  
  
“南太铉，可不可以教我做雪柜芝士意面？”  
“……自己去翻Jamie Oliver的教学视频。详细易懂。”  
“不是，我构思的一个情节，是主角带另一个主角学做菜，我想亲自体验下那种……感觉。”  
“什么感觉？而且，你没事在科幻漫画里加入什么学做菜情节？”  
“好烦，你不要问那么多。而且，我也想学做菜了，有一个可以亲身演示的厨师在我身边我还需要去看视频？”  
反正他也会一直不妥协地缠下去，最后也是南太铉的屈服。倒不如现在就同意吧，南太铉想。  
后来才发现，“学做菜”情节并不是放到宋闵浩一直在连载的科幻漫画里。而是宋闵浩在自己的网站上开了一个周更连载《Wanna Cook?》，主要讲述一位漫画师请教室友学做菜的故事。  
画风则是奇怪地走少女漫风格。无风而被轻微吹起的刘海，不知道从哪总冒出来的闪光，中分男两颊上经常泛起的红晕又是怎么回事哪？  
说是教读者做菜，其实65%的篇幅应该被称为“两个同居男的日常”。  
看了三章的南太铉感觉自己的一些生活小细节被全世界皆知——虽然漫画中未明确告知中分男的真实名字，但这人物形象，一看就知道是他。  
他有点不高兴地想去找画室里的宋闵浩理论一番。画室的门未关，宋闵浩正在认真地绘图。  
南太铉仔细一盯，噢，他在画《Wanna Cook?》。  
还看到专注在其中的宋闵浩一脸欣喜与满足，看来他是真的很享受创作的过程。  
算了，不打扰他了。  
漫画还挺好看的，说实话。  
南太铉转身走去厨房。即使宋闵浩没有嘱咐，他已习惯地为宋闵浩准备夜宵。  
他顺便思考，这周要教宋闵浩做什么菜。  
  
“第十一章你看了吗？”  
“今早看了。等等，我有个不服气的地方。不服气很久了。”南太铉拿出iPad，手指轻敲屏幕，“为什么你总把我画得比你矮？”  
“难道不是我更高一些？我一直以为都是啊。”  
“我更高才对吧？”  
“我不信，我更高。”  
“我们来比一比。”  
南太铉站起，拉起窝在沙发里的宋闵浩。  
“背对背站好。”他说。  
然后，两人的后脑勺相抵，手臂相抵，肩胛骨相抵，还有，臀部相抵。  
和漫画中的中分男平日一样，南太铉突然脸红了。  
“咳咳，”他向前走了一步，逃离宋闵浩的体温，“不比了，你比我高，好啦好啦我承认。”然后他拿起iPad走向自己的卧室。  
“哎唷，你害羞什么。”  
  
“这是剧情需要啊，剧情需要。他们同居了这么久，也该在一起了。”  
“……哪来的同居久了就要恋爱的说法？而且他们是两个男人好吗？”  
“喂喂，都是男的就不能恋爱了么？而且，我都声明了《Wanna Cook?》非完全真实故事，你急什么。”  
吵架源于第十三章的《Wanna Cook?》里，中分男和寸头男一起比身高，然后中分男害羞，发现自己的心意，便对平头男告白。  
南太铉担心他俩的朋友看到这一章会误解了什么。  
但冷静下来想想，这是半虚构故事。所以也没必要责怪宋闵浩什么。  
即使这样，他还是想十分孩子气地不理宋闵浩五天。  
作为“你居然不和我讨论剧情发展”的惩罚。  
  
“啊，南太铉，你真烦啊。五天不和我说话，干嘛呢。不就是个突破性剧情而已吗，这么过不去么？”  
“嫌烦我就搬出去啊。”当然开玩笑的。  
“哦，那你就搬出去呗。”却好像被对方当真。  
这次是宋闵浩发起的三日冷战。  
  
本是《Wanna Cook?》更新的日子，南太铉刷新了五次，发现真的没有更新。  
在他跑到宋闵浩面前质问前，倒是对方抢先来到了他的面前。  
“南太铉，你真的很烦。”  
“什么？”明明什么事都没干好吗。  
“你最烦了。 ”  
“……到底在说什么。”  
“我说，你最烦了，不光住在我的房子里，现在还不交房租地住在我心里。”  
“………………………”  
“你说你打算怎么办？一直欠着那份房租不交？”  
  
南太铉愣了一分钟  
然后他走下床。  
还好他们的身高十分合适，适合接吻。  
结束了突然的亲吻，他问：“这样的房租如何？”  
这次换作宋闵浩害羞：“还好……吧……勉强给你一个永久居住权……”  
“我还以为我已经拿到占有权了。”  
——你已经是了。  
  
“南太铉，下一章里寸头和中分要滚床单了。哦，平头在上面。”  
“今晚你没有夜宵吃。”  
“吃你啊。”  
“……滚。”


End file.
